


A Man's Got to Do, What a Man's Got to Do

by jadey36



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadey36/pseuds/jadey36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy is angry and woe betide anyone who gets in his way</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's Got to Do, What a Man's Got to Do

Guy was angry.  In fact, he was livid.  How dare the sheriff undermine yet another one of his plans.  Well, he’d get his revenge if it was the last thing he did.  In the meantime, Guy needed to vent some of his anger, and that meant either stabbing somebody, or having sex. Unfortunately, his sword was with the armourer, who was bending it back into shape after Guy’s last vent, so sex it would have to be.

Guy stomped down the castle stairs and headed for the portcullis.  He would have sex with the first person he came across, regardless of gender, although he drew the line at the inept castle guards. 

Knocking the helmet off one of the guards stationed by the gate and punching another en route, Guy passed under the raised portcullis and into the seething mass of stinking humanity that was Nottingham on market day.

“You’ll do,” Guy snarled, grabbing a blond woman’s scraggly locks. 

“Oi!” the woman exclaimed.

“Fuck!”  It was not a command or a request, as Guy of Gisborne came face-to-face with Kate, the screechy pot-making girl, Robin’s newest gang member. 

“Push off,” Kate shrieked, thrusting a cabbage into Guy’s stomach and legging it.

 _All right_ , Guy thought, _maybe not the first person I come across._

The next person Guy grabbed hold of turned out to be no better; rogering your own sister was definitely a big no-no in Guy’s books. 

By the time he’d seized the arm of a third woman, only to find out he had hold of the sheriff’s slithering sister, Davina, Guy was beginning to lose all hope, not to mention his earlier erection.

“How fucking difficult can this be?” he ranted, kicking over both a market stall and a crate of live chickens.  Guy watched the crate burst open and the frightened fowl cluck and flap about.  _No,_ he thought, _I will not stoop to livestock._

“The next one,” Guy hissed through gritted teeth.  “The next one, or I swear before Almighty God I will become a monk.” 

Guy crossed himself just as Robin Hood jumped off a nearby roof and landed with a thud in front of the irate and sexually frustrated Gisborne. 

“Oh, fuck,” Guy said with a groan.  He spun around, mumbling something about not meaning it really.

Robin tapped him on the back with the tip of his bow. 

“I’ve been watching you, Gisborne,” Robin said, “and it seems to me you’re a man on a mission.”

Guy swung around.  “I’ll give you mission.  I’ll give you—”  He let whatever he was going to say next die on his tongue.  Either Robin Hood had just swiped a load of coin and had stuffed it down the front of his stupid laced-up breeches, or he was as aroused as Guy had been only a short while ago.

“I may not be your first choice,” Robin grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Guy, “but I promise you I’ll be a darn sight better than any of the others you had hold of.” 

Robin licked his lips and Guy crossed himself again as he found himself nodding.

It didn’t take the two men long to find an empty room in the depths of the castle.

“Business as usual after this,” Guy growled, unbuckling his leathers, watching Robin untying his laces. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Robin said with a smile, as his breeches fell to his ankles. 

A short while later, Guy carefully opened the door and, checking the coast was clear, slipped out the room where Robin and he had just had amazingly hot sex.  Seeing all was quiet, Guy sauntered down the corridor, whistling.

Moments later, Robin followed suit, also whistling. 

 _Perhaps_ , Guy thought, as he neared the Great Hall, _having his plans undermined by the sheriff had a silver lining after all._  

 


End file.
